Poly(phenylene ether) is a type of plastic known for its excellent water resistance, dimensional stability, and inherent flame retardancy. Properties such as strength, stiffness, chemical resistance, and heat resistance can be tailored by blending it with various other plastics in order to meet the requirements of a wide variety of consumer and industrial products, for example, plumbing fixtures, electrical boxes, automotive parts, and insulation for wire and cable.
Some applications for poly(phenylene ether)-based compositions require significant flame retardant capability. Examples include molded articles in the construction, transportation, electronics, and solar power industries. Poly(phenylene ether) is inherently flame retardant, but it is often blended with other components, such as impact modifiers and flow promoters, that reduce the flame retardancy of the resulting composition even as they improve its processing and mechanical properties. So, flame retardant additives are often required for blends of poly(phenylene ether)s with these other components.
There remains a need for a poly(phenylene ether)-containing molding composition that exhibits improved flame retardancy, while preserving or modestly improving melt flow and stiffness, and while preserving or minimally compromising heat resistance.